A New Dawn Arrives
by takari love
Summary: Ryu had an accident and he hit his head, hard. What happened if he lose his memoies and Yurie got to him before Class Q did? Will he remembered his love to Kyu? Or will he be the heir that his grandfather wanted? KyuxRyu Sorry if the summary sucks...
1. Morning Accidents

Chapter 1: Morning Accidents

The next is already shines in the sky and Kyu's alarm clock is ringing.

Kyu fell of his bed and knock his head over the head of his bed. He rubbed his forehead. "Ouch!...Oh no, it's 8:00 a.m already. Why didn't Ryu woke me up? Kyu took his clothes and rushed to the bathroom. Within 5 minutes, he finished showering and changing his clothes. In Kyu's attempt rushing to the kitchen, he almost knocked both himself and Ryu to the floor. Lucky for Ryu because he managed to balance himself but Kyu is not very lucky.

"Ryu helped Kyu up to his feet. "Sorry, Ryu. I didn't see you there." Kyu said while dusting the dust off his shirt.

"Its okay, Kyu but why are you in a rush?" Ryu asked. Now they're sitting in the kitchen while eating breakfast Kyu's mom has made for them.

"It's 8 a.m already. We're late for class." Kyu said while stuffing the bread in his mouth.

"Hmm, Kyu… Don't you remember that today we have a day off? Ryu said while drinking his tea.

"What!...Oh yeah. Guess I forgot." Kyu said, grinning.

"Well, it's not your fault. We did have a rough week." Ryu said, finishing his drink.

"Well, than, what should we do know?" Kyu asked.

"Before our 'accident' in the hallway, Meg called. She said that she's meeting Kazuma and Kinta the beach. She's asking whether we want to tag along. Since we don't have anything to do, I told her we'll meet them there." Ryu told Kyu.

"Great, I'm totally up for a day at the beach." Kyu said, high spirited.

Ryu finished his pancake. "Well, Meg asked us to meet at her house at 9:00 and also pick up some pastries on our way there."

"Alright, than. Let's go pick up some pastries." Kyu said cheerfully.

"Alright, than. Let's go." Ryu said, after finish clearing up the table.

Takari love: I know the story's short but I hope you like the

story.

Takari love: I know it's short but I hope you love the story...('',)

**Meg-chan: Of course we do...**

**Bluecharm Ryu: Can't wait for the next chapter...**

**Takari love: Than that's what you'll get...('',)**


	2. The Picnic

Chapter 2: The Picnic

"Wow, that's a good pastry, Meg." Kinta said with his mouth full pf Chocolate Truffles.

Class Q has just went scuba diving and played five games of volleyball. Meg's team; Meg and Ryu has just won 5 over 0 against Kyu's team; Kyu, Kinta and Kazuma.

"Yeah, Meg. This Chocolate Truffles are really delicious." Kazuma said while taking another bite of his Chocolate Truffle.

"You better thank Ryu because he's the one who recommend it to me." Meg drank the water melon juice Kazuma brought for them.

"Hmm, really good choice of pastry, Ryu." Kyu said, giving Ryu a thumb up.

"You don't have to thank me." Ryu said a little red in the face.

"Well, well, well, always the modest Ryu." Kinta teased.

Ryu blushed. Kyu went on Ryu's defence. "Hey, Kinta. Don't tease him anymore. He's blushing already."

Than Kyu and Kinta started fighting like usual and a few moments later, Meg started fighting too. Ryu tried to stop them but he failed like always.

"Guyz, guyz… Guyz!" Kazuma shouted.

The four of them looked at the little computer genius.

"Well, just want you to know that it will start raining soon so we better finish this pastries off before it started raining." Kazuma said.

Meg, Kyu, Ryu and Kinta agreed but remained silent.

Outside is pouring with rain, a heavy one so Meg decided to stay overnight at Kyu's, after checking up with Kyu's mom and Meg's sister of course.

Meg brought a tray with 3 cups filled with hot cocoa to the living room where she, Ryu and Kyu were watching a movie. The temperature suddenly got chilly so Meg decided to make hot drinks for them.

"I brought hot cocoa." Meg informed them and put the tray on a table near the window.

"Kyu fell asleep." Ryu told her while turning off the TV.

"I knew that Kyu wouldn't stay awake watching a romance movie like Titanic." Meg said.

"Yeah, you're right." Ryu said, walking to the table where Meg is sitting and they enjoy their hot cocoa.

After a while, Ryu looked out the window and sigh.

Meg saw it and she asked. "Why did you sigh, Ryu?" Meg holds her cup of hot cocoa in her right hand.

"Meg, can you…can you keep a secret for me?" Ryu said, while looking at his cup which is filled with hot, black liquid.

**Detective Kyu: Aww, Takari love...Why do you want to make us think...**

**Meg-chan: So that you can work out your brains, ddofus...**

**Detective Kyu: Hey, what was that suppose to mean!**

**Takari love: Er, guyz. I think you better stop it or you'll scare away the readers...**

**Detective Kyu & Meg-chan: Sorry!**


	3. Secret Feelings

Chapter 3: Secret Feelings

Meg saw it and asked. "**Why did you sigh, Ryu?" Meg holds her cup of hot cocoa in her right hand.**

"**Meg, can you…can you keep a secret for me?" Ryu said while looking at his cup which is filled with hot, black liquid.**

"…Uh, sure Ryu. What do you want to talk about?" Meg asked, looking at Ryu with full of concerns.

"Ryu saw that and smile at Meg. "I don't know…I always why I always feel awkward around Kyu. I don't know why I feel that way and I hope that maybe you know the answer since you're more…well, you have more knowledge about this kind of stuff."

'I never thought Ryu will have problems like this. He is very confident. He never doubted any decisions he made when solving a case. Is it really…' Meg snapped back to reality when she heard Ryu calling out her name.

"Meg…, Meg!...Come back to reality." Ryu said. (A/N: I know this doesn't sound like Ryu at all, sorry.)

"Sorry, Ryu. I was kind of lost in another world for a while. Meg apologizes yet smiles at her close friend at the same time.

"That's okay, Meg." Ryu assured her.

"Well, Ryu. I'm not a psych or anything but as a friend, I know that you…you fell in love." Meg said, drinking the last drop of hot cocoa in her cup.

"What!" Ryu accidentally yelled.

"Ryu, don't yell in my ear." Meg said while rubbing her right ear. 'Ryu rarely yell so when he does it really hurts. I wonder how Kyu can still sleep after all the noise'.

"Sorry Meg but I-I don't…don't know." Ryu said.

"Of course you don't. Nobody knows if the love we're feeling is real or not. But I know that your love for Kyu is real." Meg said while smiling encouragingly at Ryu.

"How?" Ryu asked, confused.

Meg blushed. "Well, when we first started DDS, I sort-a have a crush on you."

"Sorry, Meg, I have no idea." Ryu said, feeling really bad that he hadn't notice that feeling from his friend. Well, Ryu never really is the brightest guy. True, he is really good at investigating but in love, he is just as hopeless as Kyu.

"I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad, Ryu. You don't have to be sorry. I just want you to know that I understand what you're feeling now." Meg said.

"You think so?" Ryu asked, uncertain.

"I don't think, Ryu, I know." Meg smiled at her friend.

"But Meg…" Ryu was interrupted by Meg.

No buts, Ryu. Just trust your heart, and then you'll understand." Meg said.

"Thank you, Meg. This has taken some of the burdens off my shoulder." Ryu said honestly.

"No problem, Ryu. That's what friends are for." Meg answered, happy that she could help Ryu.

"Meg, I still have one question I need you to answer."

"What is it, Ryu?" Meg asked.

"Do you still have a crush on me?" Ryu asked, putting on his best puppy dog eyes so that Meg would answer his question.

Meg blushed for awhile. "Well, Ryu, I've sorted out my feelings last year. You have always saved me whenever there's danger. After that, I could only think of you like a brother."

"Oh, did my charms went off?" Ryu joked.

Meg laughed. That's a good one, Ryu. You've change so much over the year.

"Thanks." Ryu answered with a smile.

"Well, you can't be my boyfriend but you can be my over-protective big brother. You ARE technically a couple of months older than me." Meg exclaimed.

"Yeah, I would love to play that part but I'd rather call it over-protective twin brother." Ryu said.

"Twin brother sounds fine to me. I love it, Ryu." Meg said.

Both Meg and Ryu laughed happily, while talking back about the adventures they have at DDS.


	4. King Hades

Chapter 4: King Hades

In a dark, secret place lives an old, cruel man. He's not just any man; he's also the king of Pluto.

It's a stormy night. Anuebus is meeting the King of Pluto, King Hades to pass him some information.

"Your Highness, I have some news about Master Ryu." Anuebus said.

"Tell me, Anuebus. What information has you gather about Ryu! King Hades ordered.

"Within the year he's in DDS, he's change and learn about love, trust and friendship." Anuebus answered.

And what's your point, Anuebus" King Hades asked.

"Your majesty, I think this is a good time to activate the chip that we've planted in side Master Ryu's head when he's an infant." Anuebus told King Hades his plans.

"Very good, Anuebus. Ryu would never let anyone harm his friend. The moment he realized that there's no way to remove the chip, he'll avoid his friends and come to me slowly." King Hades said. Then, he laughed cruelly.

A/N: Hi, guyz. I hope you all like this chapter. I know it's short but I promise the

Next chapter will be great…I hope.


	5. Chip Activated

Chapter 5: Chip Activated

After the night's bad weather, the day starts nicely. The day is bright and windy.

"Aaaah…"Kyu stretched out his hands. "Oh, today is a beautiful morning… Huh?" Kyu look at the extra bed where Ryu sleeps. 'That's weird. Usually he's the one who wakes up before me.' Kyu thought. "Maybe he doesn't sleep well last night." Kyu whispered to himself. Kyu went out of the room and went to the kitchen for breakfast before taking a short shower.

"Good morning, Meg." Kyu sat on a chair.

"Good morning, Kyu. Your mom got stuck at work because of the heavy storm last night." Meg explained.

"Oh well, at least you're here to make breakfast." Kyu smiled at Meg.

"Ha ha, very funny Kyu. Meg said sarcastically. After a short while, both of them laugh.

"Meg, don't you think it's strange?" Kyu said.

"What do you mean?" Meg asked.

"Usually, Ryu wakes up before me." Kyu said.

"Yeah, you're right." Meg said. "Maybe he doesn't sleep well last night."

"Yeah, you're right." Kyu said.

"Good morning, guyz." Ryu said from the doorway. Then he slipped into a seat next to Kyu.

"Good morning, Ryu. We were just talking about you." Meg said.

"Yeah, what about?" Ryu asked.

"Well, you usually wake up before me but today I woke up before you. Is there something wrong?" Kyu asked, full of concern.

"No, nothing is wrong." Ryu smiled reassuringly. "I can't let them know about the dream.'

"Alright, Ryu. We believe you." Kyu said.

"Thank you, Kyu." Ryu said.

"Well, both of you better finish your breakfast and change or we'll be late." Meg said.

"Right." Both Ryu and Kyu said in unison.


	6. Emergency Room

**Takari love: Every Ryu fangirls, please don't sue me. As much as it hurts you, it hurts me too. (I'm one of Ryu's fangirls)**

**Meg-chan: Yeah, it hurts me too. He's my best friend. **

**Takari love: You have to make a lot of sacrifices to make a good story. (sigh)**

**Meg-chan: Don't worry. Everything will work out perfectly...Oh, and I want to give one advice, admire all you want. Int his story he's Kyu's and in reality he's mine. **

**Detective: Wow, Meg-chan. You're really evil for someone as sweet as you.**

**'BAM'**

**'BOOM'**

**'BAM'**

**Meg-chan: Good luck, Takari love. (walks out the room)**

**Takari love: I feel sorry for you Kyu. (said to Kyu who is out cold)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Emergency Room**

"Come on, guyz. Don't be such a slowpoke. It's a good day today. You don't want to waste it." Kyu said.

"We'll catch up with you in a moment, Kyu." Ryu said.

"Sure." Kyu replied. He walked in front of Meg and Ryu.

"So, Ryu, is everything alright?" Meg asked. "You know you could always talk to me with everything, right?"

"Don't worry, Meg. Everything is alri…Aaaah!" Ryu suddenly shout and hold his head with both his hand.

Startled by Ryu's shout, Kyu turn back towards Ryu and Meg. Ryu is hysterical. Kyu asked Meg. "What happened to Ryu?"

Meg answered. "I don't know. One moment we were just talking and then he became like this."

Kyu shout, "Ryu! Ryu!"

It was no use. With all Ryu's shouting he couldn't here what Kyu said.

"…Stop it. I-I don't want to be your heir. Stop it!" Ryu shout hysterically. Suddenly, Ryu ran into the big road and in front of a speeding car.

Ryu fell unconscious after the car hit him. Meg and Ryu ran to help Ryu. The driver of the car ran out from the car to help the kid he accidentally hit.

The driver's panicked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. He just ran in front…" The driver was cut off by Kyu.

"We know it's not your fault, sir, but we have to bring him to the hospital now." Kyu said, holding Ryu in his hands.

"Alright, get in the car." The driver said.

The driver helped Kyu carry Ryu ion the backseat of the car. Kyu sat with Ryu and Meg sat in front.

Ryu's situation is critical. He has lost a lot of blood because of the accident.

'Ryu, you have to hold on. You've got to. If not for yourself, please do it for Kyu. I don't know your past or who you want to get away from but it's not fair to leave everything like this. It's not fair for you to leave everything so unclear toy Kyu. He deserves to know about your true feelings'. Meg closed her eyes, clutching her hand tightly.

'Hold on, Ryu. You're a very talented detective, right? You'll have to live to fulfil that dream. Please, wake up. Please, Ryu, I have a confession to make. Please don't die on me, Ryu'. Kyu said determinedly, holding tightly of Ryu's hand.

They arrived to the hospital not a minute to late. Ryu immediately was took to the Emergency Room. Kyu, who carried Ryu all the way to the stretcher is covered with Ryu's blood, is waiting in front of the Emergency Room nervously. Meg went out to make a phone call.

* * *

**Detective Kyu: How could you, Takari love! What if he doesn't make it?**

**Genius Kazuma: Oh, shut up, Kyu. Of course Ryu's gonna make it.**

**Detective Kyu: But-but...**

**Meg-chan: Oh, for heavens sake, just SHUT UP!**

**...Everyone leaves the room, leaving only Takari love and the computer.**

**Takari love: If you want to know whether Ryu's going to make it, read the next chapter...;p**

**LOG OUT**


	7. Bad News

**Takari love: (looked next to me) Kinta, when did you started to get worried whether Mr. Hongou's gonna have a fit or not?**

**Kinta perfections: Well,if he have a fit, he would give us long, boring lectures that might kill me.**

**Geniusboy Kazuma: And whatkind of name is Kinta perfections, Kinta?**

**Kinta perfections: Hey! (knock Kazuma on the head)**

**Takari love: Those two never learns.**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Bad News**

"Where are they? It's not like Meg or Ryu to be late." Kazuma said.

"Yeah, you're right, Kazuma. Mr. Hongou will have a fit." Kinta said.

"At that very moment, Mr. Hongou came with a surprise guess. Both Kinta and Kazuma stand up straight.

"G-Good morning, Mr. Dan." Kazuma and Kinta said.

"Have a seat." Mr. Dan said. Mr. Dan came in the classroom with the help of Mr. Hongou.

"Kazuma, where's Ryu, Meg and Kyu?" Mr. Hongou asked, angrily.

I d-don't…"At that very moment, Kazuma's cell phone rang. He looked at Mr. Dan. When Mr. Dan nodded, he answered the call.

"Kazuma here, Oh, it's you, Meg…Yeah, okay…What! You're kidding…Alright…I'll tell the others." Kazuma turns off the cell phone and told everyone.

"They had an accident. Ryu's in the Emergency Room at Fujisawa Hospital right now but the others are fine." Kazuma said in one breath.

"What! Ryu's in the hospital!" Kinta accidentally yelled.

"Calm down, Kinta." Mr. Dan said. "Kazuma, what else did Meg told you?"

"Well, she asked me to look for Ryu's parents." Kazuma said.

"Alright, than. Since you all maybe to anxious to study right now, why don't you do the research Meg asked you to do. In the meanwhile, Mr. Hongou can pick up Kyu and Meg." Mr. Dan said.

He immediately went back to his office and Mr. Hongou went to pick up Meg and Kyu.

Thirty minutes later, after Meg and Kyu went back to their house to change into cleaner clothes, they went back to DSQ. Immediately, all the members of Class Q were asked to o into Mr. Dan's office.

* * *

**Takari love: So, what do you think, guyz?**

**Detective Kyu: I can't believe you almost killed Ryu!**

**Ryu charms: Kyu-chan, it's just a story.**

**Detective Kyu: Well, I don't like it. (sulks)**

**Meg-chan: Oh, get over it, Kyu. Takari love is just joking.**

**Takari love: Well, good story must have sacrifices.**

**Detective Kyu: Hmph...**

**Everyone except Kyu laugh.**

**LOG OUT**


	8. The Discussion

**Takari love: Please, enjoy the show guyz. Oh, please review it too...('',)**

**Geniusboy Kazuma: You and your stupid review...**

**Takari love: Hey!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Discussion **

"I heard that Ryu had an accident." Mr. Dan said.

"Everything happened so fast, one minute he was fine than he was not." Meg said, still shaking from that incident.

"Wait, you mean something has happened before he was hit?" Kinta asked.

"Yeah. He shouted and yelled hysterically asking someone to stop messing with his head. And-and that he doesn't want to be his heir. I don't know who, Ryu just said; I don't want to be your heir." Kyu said.

"Maybe this has something to do with his background?" Ms Kitagiri said.

"Neither one of us knows anything about Ryu besides the fact that he's really good at investigating, he's a Class Q member in DDS and he's living with Kyu." Kazuma said.

"Yeah, he never really mentioned about his background. We only met his mom…" Kinta was cut off by Kyu.

"That's not Ryu's real mother. His parents died when he's really little. The woman that we saw was someone Ryu's grandfather send to watch him." Kyu said.

"Alright, Class Q. I want you to go back to class and resume your lesson." Mr. Dan said.

"B-But sir…" Meg was about to protest went Mr. Dan interrupted her.

"We'll take care of this, Meg. You'll just have to wait." Mr. Dan reassured her.

She nodded her head in agreement. Meg, Kyu, Kazuma and Kinta went back to their classroom followed by Mr. Hongou.

* * *

Inside Mr. Dan's office, Mr. Dan told Ms. Kitagiri. 

"Ms. Kitagiri, I want everything we have about Ryu. I also want to know about Ryu's parents and their death. There's something weir about Ryu's accident." Mr. Dan said.

"Alright, Mr. Dan. I will work on it as fast as I could." Ms. Kitagiri said.

Mr. Dan nodded and Ms Kitagiri went out of Mr. Dan's office to do the research.

* * *

In the classroom, Class Q couldn't concentrate on their lesson. Kyu gave Meg a note. 

'_Meg, there's something fishy about Ryu's accident and I want to figure it out. Meet me at the ice cream parlour after school. Tell Kazuma and Kinta about the meeting.'_

After reading the note, Meg quickly took out a piece of paper and wrote down the notes to give to Kazuma and Kinta.

Kinta and Kazuma received the note and read it.

'_Kinta, Kazuma, meet me and Kyu after school at the ice cream parlour. We want to discuss about Ryu's accident. We think there's something fishy about it.'_

When, the school bell rings, Meg, Kyu, Kinta and Kazuma went to the ice cream parlour.

Little do they know that someone is watching them from far away.

* * *

**Takari love: Please don't kill me. I'm really low with ideas today. And the story didn't go the way it's plan so I have to rewrite the whole story. Argh!...(said frustratedly)**

**Detective Kyu: Why don't go on a holiday?**

**Takari love: Oh , just SHUT UP! (throws a pillow in his face)**

**LOG OUT**


	9. Meeting and Talking

**Takari love: Hi, guyz...I'm back! Sorry it took me sooo long to update.**

**Detective Kyu: What made you took the long vacation?**

**Takari love: (annoyed) It isNOT a long vacation, okay! My computer was damaged, and I lost all my files. Not only that, my exam pad where I wrote this story is missing so I have to rewrite this whole story and I'm sorry to say that I haven't finished it yet.**

**Detective Kyu: Aww man!...(whined)****

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Meeting and Talking

"Where are they?" Kyu asked no one in particular. He had been at the ice cream parlor for 15 minutes and there's still no sign of Meg, Kinta and Kazuma. He is now really getting impatient.

Just then, a pink-haired girl, a boy with a hat, a man with long hair ran towards him. They apologized, "Sorry we're late." They bowed.

Kyu sighed. "It's alright, Meg, Kinta, and Kazuma." He said.

They took a seat and ordered some ice cream.

Kinta started the conversation, "So, what do you want to talk about, Kyu?"

"Yeah, come on, shoot." Kazuma said.

Meg just waited silently for Kyu to start.

"We've got ourselves a new case, guys." Kyu said. "There are a lot of questions to be solved. Why did Ryu became hysteric like he did before the accident? Does it, in any ways, have a connection with Ryu's past?" Kyu paused for a while. "And the real mystery is Ryu's background." Kyu looked at the ground. "I hate to admit it, but, I know nothing about Ryu's past."

At this moment, Meg came to the rescue. "Don't worry, Kyu. Everything will work out perfectly." She reassured Kyu. "We'll solve this case just like the way we solve any other case." She smiled at her three friends. "Beside, this is about Ryu so we have to solve it. We, have enough will power to do it."

"You're right, Meg." Kazuma said, his spirit's up. "I can look for information about Ryu's past in the web." He paused for a while. "Also, I can look for information about Ryu before he came to Japan."

"I can try and take a sneak peek in the police files." Kinta suggested.

"No, that will be too risky, Kinta." Kyu said. He knew Kinta's father is an officer and he knew if Kinta's father found out, Kinta might have to drop out of DDS.

"Don't worry, I can-" Kinta didn't finished his sentence because Kyu cut him off.

"No, Kinta. I've got something else planned for you." Kyu said. "Go to the apartment Ryu used to live in. Find out who the woman that pretended to be Ryu's mother really is."

"Alright, Kyu."

"So, Kyu, what are we going to do?" Meg asked.

"Anything that we can." Kyu answered. He said it with confident, really different from the cheerful Kyu that he always been. Now, he's just…empty.

Class Q talked and talked about their plan. A few minutes later, their ice cream came. They finished it. After that, Kazuma said, "Guyz, I'm going to head home now. I want to start searching as soon as possible."

"I better go too." Kinta said. "I have evening shift today."

The four friends said goodbye and Kinta and Kazuma went their separate ways.

Meg asked, "Kyu, want to have a walk by the lake?"

Kyu answered, "Sure, Meg."

* * *

Meg and Kyu are sitting on the grass near the lake. They enjoyed the nature for awhile before Meg broke the silence. "Kyu, want to let it all out?" She asked.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I know you can still see the accident playing in your mind over and over again." Meg said. "The only way to lift the burden is to talk."

It was just utter silence. Meg spoke once again, "I will listen if you want me to, you know."

"It was just, so unexpected." Kyu said.

"I know." Meg admitted. "We'd never thought things like this will happen, ne? It is always Ryu who saved us."

"Yeah." Kyu said. "He has helped many times but when he's the one who needed help, I let him down."

Meg looked at Kyu, "Aww, Kyu. It's not your fault. I was there too."

"But…" Kyu started to say but was cut off by Meg.

"No buts, Kyu. You will and you **WILL**," Meg emphasized the will, "stop blaming yourself. Do you understand me?" She asked, mock angry.

Kyu laughed, "Aye, aye, captain."

Meg smiled at herself. This is the first time Kyu laughed since Ryu's accident.

* * *

**Takari love: I know it's tooo short. I'm sorry...I've already got complains that this story is too short an I promise I'll try to do better next time. I maybe can't write fast cuz I've got tons of homework to worry about right now. And, it will help if you can send me your ideas in your reviews. Just any idea about detective works will help. I don't really know detectives work...**

**LOG OUT**


	10. Where Did He Go?

**Takari love: Please don't sue me.**

**Detective Kyu: What are you talking about?**

**Takari love: You'll find out when you read it.**

**Meg-chan: I hope it's not something _TOO_ extreme, Takari love.**

**Takari love: (gulped)****

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Where Did He Go?

**Ryu's POV**

'**_Trust your heart and open your mind.There you'll see what's real and what's not.'_**

I opened my eyes. _'Man it's so bright in here.' _I sat up straight._'Man, what does it mean bytrust your heart and open your mind. There you'll see what's real and what's not._I looked around me. I've got all the tubes on my body. I also saw many get-well cards on the side table.

I tried to stand up but I can't. _'Man, how many days have I been here?'_

The nurse did the everyday routine. She checked up on Ryu and saw that Ryu's up. The nurse's said, "Hmm, I see that you're awake. But, you can't get out of bed yet, Mr. Amukasa." The nurse name Cherie said.

'_Amukasa? Is that my name?' _I thought for a while but I still can't remember anything.

The nurse saw that Ryu is in another world, not literally, so she said loudly, "Mr. Amukasa."

Ryu snapped out of his thought and looked at the nurse with a blank expression. The nurse explained, "You've been in an accident, Mr. Amukasa. You hit your head pretty hard, it's not surprising that you'll lose your memories."

I nodded. "Umm, Miss Cherie…" Ryu started to say but he was cut off by the nurse.

"You can just call me Cherie, okay? Hearing Miss made me feel old." The nurse joked.

Ryu smiled. The nurse is just in her early twenties. "Cherie, what's my name?"

"Your name is Ryu Amukasa." Cherie answered.

"Please, do you know anything else about myself that you could tell me?" Ryu asked desperately.

Cherie shook her head. "Sorry, Ryu. I don't know anything else about you except your name and why you end up here."

"Oh." Ryu said disappointed.

Cherie saw it and told Ryu, "Don't be disappointed though. "You have four friends that always came over and visit you. But I don't know their names."

"It's okay, Cherie." Ryu said.

Cherie smiled and give Ryu his breakfast. "Here, it something. You must be hungry."

And, as if in cue, Ryu's stomach decided to grumble. Ryu told Cherie, "Well, I guess you're right."

Ryu started eating his sandwich. Cherie was about to go out when Ryu said, "Cherie, wait. How many days have I been here?"

"You've been here for three weeks, Ryu." Cherie answered.

Ryu said gratefully, "Thank you, Cherie."

Cherie just nodded and went out of Ryu's room to check on another patient.

* * *

Meanwhile, at DDS.

'_Argh, why do we suddenly have a stupid training session with Class A?'_ Kyu thought. _'I should have been at the hospital right now visiting Ryu.'_

Class Q and Class A had martial arts training after school together. At the other side of the room, a certain 11 years old boy thought.

'_Argh, why do we have to train martial arts anyway?' _Kazuma thought. _'Class Q already have their martial arts man. We don't need more than one. By now, I could have already started searching for clues about Ryu's past.'_

'_Why on earth are we having an extra training session? I could have been doing something more useful like looking for something that might be connected with Ryu's past.' _A certain pink haired girl thought. While Meg was lost in her own thoughts, suddenly…BAM, Meg fell to the ground. "Itaii." Meg said, rubbing her hand.

Yuki, a girl from Class A and Meg's training opponent said, "You shouldn't went to another alternate universe when training martial arts, Meg. Your opponent can easily attack you and you're not defending."

"I'll remember that next time, Yuki." Meg said, smiling at Yuki. Yuki sighed and helped Meg on her feet.

* * *

Ryu just went back from his short walk at the hospital's park. Then, a few minutes later, a red haired woman in her late twenties came into the room.

"Who are you?" Ryu asked.

"I'm Yurie." The woman said. "I'm your aunt, your mother's sister."

Ryu believed her. Well, he did lose his memories. "So, where are my parents?" Ryu asked.

Yurie answered, "Your parents are died in a fire 12 years ago, Ryu. Since than, you've been under my care."

"Oh," is all Ryu could say.

Yurie sat on the bed next to Ryu. "Ryu, you'll be discharge right now and we'll be going to New York."

"Why are you going overseas?" Ryu asked.

"We lived there, sweetie." Yurie said. "I know you lost your memories so I thought it's better we go back to New York. It mey help you recover some things."

Ryu nodded. "When are we leaving?" Ryu asked.

Yurie answered, "In two hours."

Ryu asked again, "But what about my friends here?" He paused for a while. "Cherie told me that I have four friends here that always visited me. Maybe they'll want to say goodbye to me before I go."

"Sorry, honey, but we can't change the flight."

Ryu just sighed and said, "Alright."

* * *

It has been three hours since they trained. After finished ttraining, Kyu, Meg, Kazuma and Kinta met outside the school.

"Geez, I wonder why Mr. Hongou wanted us to have extra training sessions?" Kyu asked.

"Maybe for precaution." Meg said.

"But we already have Kinta. Why'd want to train more?" Kazuma asked, clearly exhausted.

"We can't always depend on Kinta." Meg said.

"Guyz, let's go visit Ryu now?" Kinta suggested. Everyone quickly agreed, especially Kyu.

* * *

"Where is he?" Kyu asked. Meg, Kyu, Kazuma and Kinta have already arrived at the hospital and they are now in Ryu's room.

"I don't know." Meg answered. "Maybe he woke up." She said.

"Yeah, that's possible." Kazuma said. "He has been unconscious for about two weeks."

"But I wonder where he went?" Kinta said.

At that time, Cherie came into the room. She saw Kyu, Meg, Kinta and Kazuma and said, "Oh, are you looking for Ryu?"

They turned around and saw Cherie.

Meg said, "Yeah, we're looking for Ryu. Do you know where he went?"

"He has been discharged two ½ hours ago." Cherie said.

"What!" The four Class Q students yelled.

Cherie said while putting her index finger at her lips. "Keep your voices down."

Class Q students said, "Sorry."

"Who discharged him?" Kyu asked.

"I think it was her aunt." Cherie said.

"What does she looked like?" Kazuma asked.

Cherie thought for a while. "Hmm, she has red hair and small chestnut eyes."

"Do you know where they went?" Kyu asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, they're going back to their hometown. Ryu's aunt suggested it. She thought maybe that can help Ryu recovered his memories." Cherie said.

"Thanks." Class Q replied. Before Cherie could say anything, Class Q dashed out of the room.

"You're welcome." Cherie said to the now empty room.

* * *

**Detective Kyu: (angry) Takari love, where are you?**

**Meg-chan: (also angry) Takari love, where are you hiding?**

**Detective Kyu: (still angry) You know I haven't confessed, why'd you made him leave?**

**Meg-chan: (sighed) I guess she's not here, Kyu.**

**Detective Kyu: (disappointed) Yeah.**

**They didn't know that there's something new in the living room. The cactus.**

**The cactus: Hehehe, I'm glad I always watched how Nanami disguised himself as a cactus. (take off the cactus costume)**

**Takari love: Hope you like it. Plz send reviews and also I still need your help with the ideas. Thank very much if you can help.**

**LOG OUT**


	11. New Environment

**Takari love: (put an ice bag on the head) **

**Meg-chan: It serves you right.**

**Takari love: But you don't have to shout to loud. I already made it up with you guyz.**

**Detective Kyu: Well, let's read it first, than we'll believe you.**

**Takari love: (sighed) Suit yourself.**

**

* * *

Chapter 11: New Environment**

It's been a week since Ryu and Yurie left Japan. They are now at Ryu's house. It's pretty big and it has a swimming pool outside. Yurie told Ryu that he could swim if he wanted too. Yurie told him that she has to do some errands.

Ryu went to the swimming pool and opened his shirt. "Hmm, I guess this is the only thing that I can do right now." He jumped into the pool. After 20 minutes swimming, Ryu went back into the house and took a shower. He wore his dark blue, long sleeves, turtle neck and black khakis. Since he has nothing to do, he decided to take a walk. He wrote a note to Yurie.

'_Aunt Yurie, I'm taking a stroll in the park. I'll be home tea.'_

He went outside and smelled the fresh air. He walked at the sidewalk. Ryu lives at the rich part of the neighborhood so it's far from the city.

He went to the park and sat on the bench. He watched the beauty of the nature, listened to the music the birds chirped.

Suddenly a girl about 9 years old with long blonde haired ran and fell down. Ryu quickly went over to help her.

"Are you okay?" Ryu asked.

The girl looking down so he didn't see Ryu's face. "I'm fine, Mis-" the girl was already standing that time so she clearly saw Ryu's face. She shouted, "Ryu!" And she hugged him.

Ryu was too shocked to do anything. The girl felt it and she let go of Ryu.

"Ryu, don't you remember me?" She asked.

Ryu shook his head.

"It's me, Cathy." She said, holding back her tears.

Once again, Ryu shook his head. "Sorry but I don't remember you."

"I told you that if you went to Japan you will forget about me." Cathy said, letting her tears fell down her cheeks. She ran away from Ryu. Ryu don't know what made him do it but he ran after Cathy.

**

* * *

Meg's House**

"It's been a week since Ryu left." Kinta said. Kazuma elbowed him. Kinta looked and saw Kyu's expression. It's not the same cheerful Kyu anymore. It just looked like a lifeless body. Kinta apologized, "I'm sorry, Kyu."

Kyu said, "There's nothing to be sorry about."

Kinta bit his lip. The gang knew how Kyu felt about Ryu.

Kazuma said, "Ryu didn't know, Kyu. He loses his memories."

"I know." Kyu answered.

At that moment, Meg came to the living room.

Meg said, "Hi guyz. The reason I called all of you here is because of these." Meg took out 4 tickets.

"What is it?" Kinta asked.

"Cherie told us that Ryu went back to New York, right?"

Kyu, Kazuma and Kinta nodded.

"Well, I've told you that my parents live overseas, right?"

The three boys nodded again.

"Well, my parents sent four tickets for the four of us to spent summer overseas." Meg said.

"What's the point-" Kyu started to say but he was cut off by Kinta.

"Kyu, didn't you remembered that Meg's parents live in New York?"

Kyu suddenly became energetic again. "Let's take Meg's parents offer. While we're at New York, we can look for Ryu."

Meg, Kinta and Kazuma agreed happily.

* * *

Ryu looked all over the park but didn't see Cathy. When Ryu passed a playground, he saw the blonde haired girl sitting on the swing, crying. Ryu walked over to her and sat on the swing next to her. She still didn't notice Ryu's present.

"Cathy." Ryu said.

Cathy turned and saw Ryu. She has red eyes and red nose from crying.

"Ryu." Cathy said.

"Cathy, I'm sorry that I didn't remember you." Ryu said honestly.

"There must be a reason, right?" Cathy asked. She has now stopped crying and dried her tears.

"I got into an accident." Ryu said. Cathy gasped and Ryu continued, "I hit my head hard so I lose my memories."

"I'm sorry, Ryu." Cathy said. Ryu smiled. Cathy is so small yet so honest and mature.

Cathy said, "Let me take you to my house." Cathy said. "Mom and dad will be happy seeing you again."

"Well-" Ryu started to say but he was cut off by Cathy. "Don't worry, my house is just a few blocks from yours." Cathy pulled Ryu's hands. (A/N: I guess she's not that mature after all.)

Ryu stood up and said, "Alright, I'll go with you."

Cathy shouted, "Sugoi!"

* * *

**Detective Kyu: Great, now we can look for Ryu.**

**Takari love: I told you I made it up with you.**

**Meg-chan and Detective Kyu: Hehe...sorry?**

**Takari love: (sighed) You're forgiven...Plz review...**

**LOG OUT**


	12. Going To New York

**Detective Kyu: Yay, we're going to New York!...(daydreaming with stars in his eyes)**

**Takari love: Na-ah... You're not going anywhere...The characters in my story are the one who's going...**

**Detective Kyu: Aaaahhhh...(sobs)**

**Meg-chan: You _JUST_ have to made him feel bad, don't you? **

**Takari love: (smiling) Yup!...**

**Meg-chan: (sighed) **

**

* * *

****Chapter 12: Going To New York**

At DDS, Mr. Dan, Mr. Nanami, Ms. Kitegiri and Mr. Hongou or in Mr. Dan's office, having a meeting.

"Have you found anything about Ryu's past?" Mr. Dan directed this question to Ms. Kitegiri.

"According to my source, 12 years ago, there's an explosion at Little Whinging, England." Ms. Kitegiri said. "The Amukasa's family went on a vacation to their summer home in England. Ryu's parents are caught in the explosion while Ryu survived." Ms. Kitegiri paused for a while. "Since then, Ryu has been living under the care of his grandfather. The Amukasa's are really reach people. Since Ryu's their only child, he will be the heir to all the fortune his parents left."

Mr. Nanami said, "Well, I don't get it. Why did he say he doesn't want to be the heir to all the fortune?"

Mr. Hongou said, "Couldn't you be serious for a while, Nanami?" Mr. Hongou said, angrily.

"What! You're saying I'm not-" Mr. Nanami was cut off by Mr. Dan.

"Nanami, Hongou, this is not the time for you to be quarreling." Mr. Dan said, annoyed. Nanami and Hongou apologized. Mr. Dan continued on saying, "Maybe there's something else."

"What do you mean, Mr. Dan?" Ms. Kitegiri asked.

"Maybe Ryu was supposed to be the heir of something else." Mr. Dan said. Ms. Kitegiri, Mr. Nanami and Mr. Hongou nodded. Mr. Dan asked Ms. Kitegiri, "Do you find anything about Ryu's grandfather?"

Ms. Kitegiri shook her head, "No, there's nothing about Ryu's grandfather except for he is legally Ryu's guardian and they have a mansion at New York."

"Didn't Meg say Ryu went back to New York with his aunt?" Mr. Nanami said.

"Yeah and from what I heard, Class Q is going to New York for the summer." Mr. Hongou said. "Meg's parents sent them the tickets."

"It looks like Class Q wanted to solve the mystery of Ryu's past and find him." Mr. Dan said with a glint of amazement in his eyes. After thinking for a while, Mr. Dan said, "Ms. Kitegiri, Mr. Nanami, both of you will go to New York and investigate about Ryu from there. Also, keep an eye on Class Q. Don't interferes with their investigation but only reveal yourselves to them when they're really in trouble."

"Yes, Mr. Dan." Ms. Kitegiri and Mr. Nanami said.

"Dismiss." Mr. Dan said. Mr. Nanami went to teach Class A and Mr. Hongou went to teach Class Q. Ms. Kitegiri stayed behind with Mr. Dan.

Ms. Kitegiri asked, "Mr. Dan, are you sure about letting Class Q investigates about Ryu at New York?"

"Yes. Class Q has great potential as you can see. I'm sure they will find the answers faster than anyone else." Mr. Dan said.

"What made you think that?" Ms. Kitegiri asked again.

"Class Q has more determination in solving a case than anyone else. And now, since this is about Ryu, I'm sure they're determination will be a lot stronger than they're usual determination." Mr. Dan said.

Ms. Kitegiri said under her breath, "I hope you're right, Mr. Dan."

* * *

**Takari love: So, what da ya think?**

**Bluecharm Ryu: (just got back from a long vacation) Hi guyz...**

**Detective Kyu: (ran towards Ryu and hugged him) Oooh, I'm glad you're alright...**

**Meg-chan: (angrily yelled at Detective Kyu) Get your hands off my man!**

**Bluecharm Ryu: (confused) Huh? What's going on?**

**Takari love: (nervously laughed) Hehe...(a sweat dropped on forehead)**

**Bluecharm Ryu: (raised an eyebrow) Takari love?**

**Takari love: (still nervous) Wanna know what happened? Just read...And Ryu, make sure you have your tempers under control... (ran out of the room ASAP)**

**Bluecharm Ryu: (confused) Huh? (read what takari love wrote) Takari love! (yelled)**

**Takari love: (disguised as cactus; sweat dropped appeared)**

**LOG OUT**


	13. Park

**Takari love: Hmm, well, they're finally going to New York.**

**Bluecharm Ryu: And they wouldn't even be going if you haven't made me lose my memories and let Yurie took me.**

**Takari love: You still have a grudge about that, do you?**

**Bluecharm Ryu: (growls)**

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Park**

Finally, after what felt like eternity, a week arrived. Class Q are finally going to New York. Since Kyu's house is nearer to the airport, Meg, Kyu, Kazuma and Kinta decided to meet at Kyu's house at 9:30 a.m.

_Ding dong…_

"I'll get it." Kyu's mom said from the kitchen. She opened the door. "Oh, Meg, Kazuma, Kinta, come on in. Kyu is still in his room. Why don't you join in for breakfast while waiting for Kyu?" She smiled at the four teens.

"Sure." Meg answered. Meg is wearing a white tank top and a skirt similar to the one she always wore except that this one is light pink in colour. Her pink hair is tied in two ponytails. Kazuma wore a short sleeve t-shirt, black pants and his favorite orange hat and Kinta wore his usual clothes (the one in the series). They went into the house.

When Meg, Kinta and Kazuma have settled themselves in the kitchen, Kyu's mom shouted from the kitchen, "Kyu, your friends are here!"

They heard a loud 'thud' and a loud 'Itai' and finally an answer, "Be there in 5 minutes."

In the kitchen, Meg giggled while Kyu's mom sighed. "Well, you heard him. He'll be here in 5 minutes. So, do you want tea or orange juice?" She asked.

The four teens answered orange juice. 5 minutes later, Kyu came to the kitchen. Kyu is wearing a black t-shirt and on top of it, he is wearing his red U.S.A jacket. He is wearing black baggy jeans. He smiled widely at his friends and asked, "Are you ready guyz?"

Kinta answered, "Of course."

Kyu's mom said, "Kyu, I know you can't wait to go to New York but have breakfast first, okay?"

Kyu's stomach grumbles and Kyu scratch the back of his head, a sweat dropped appeared, "Hehe, I guess it's a yes."

After 30 minutes, the boys started loading their suitcases in Kyu's mom's car. They drove to the airport. They reached the airport at 10:15 p.m. Their flight is at 11:a.m and they was supposed to be on board ay 10:30. After check-in their bags, they said goodbye to Kyu's mom.

"Kyu, do you have the money?" His mom asked. Kyu nodded as an answer.

"Kyu, don't bother Meg's parents too much, okay?" Kyu's mom said.

Kyu smiled at his mom, "I promise I won't."

"Besides, if he does, my parents wouldn't mind." Meg said.

Kyu's mom smiled at Meg, "Meg, take care of them, will you?"

Meg nodded, "Of course, they're my friends."

'_Passengers that are going to New York on Tokyo National 001, please go on board now.'_

They heard the receptionist said. Kyu's mom sighed and said, "I guess you'll have to go now, Kyu."

Kyu gave his mom a hug and said, "Don't worry mom, I'll be alright." He let go of his mom.

Kyu's mom dried a tear that fell to her cheek. "I know all of you can't wait to go to New York and find Ryu but you'll have to be careful."

"Don't worry, we promise we'll be careful." Meg said.

Kyu's mom said, "I trust your words, Meg." She gave Meg a hug and let go. "Now, you all have to go on board."

After saying their goodbyes again, Meg, Kyu, Kinta and Kazuma went on board. In the flight, Meg is sitting beside Kyu and Kinta is sitting beside Kazuma. Unknown to them, there are two people, a man and a woman sitting at the last row, watching them.

* * *

_Ding dong…_the doorbell rang. Mrs. Carnie opened the door to her mansion and invited the person in. She led the person to the living room.

"So, Ryu, do you want juice, tea or coffee?" Mrs. Carnie asked.

"Coffee will be fine, Mrs. Carnie." Ryu answered. Mrs. Carnie nodded and went to the kitchen to get coffee. Even though Mrs. Carnie has maids, she likes to do things on her own. A few minutes later, Mrs. Carnie went back to the living room with a cup of hot coffee in a tray. There's also a small cup of cream and a small cup of sugar.

"Mrs. Carnie, where is Cathy?" The blue haired boy asked.

"Oh, she's still in her room, getting dressed." Mrs. Carnie answered with a laugh. "I'm so glad that Cathy has a friend like you Ryu. You know she thinks of you as a big brother, right?"

Ryu nodded his head. Mrs. Carnie asked, "So, where are you taking her?"

Ryu took a sip of his coffee, then answered, "We're going to the theme park."

"You know, Ryu, one of these days, people will think you're dating Cathy." Mrs. Carnie said, laughing. Ryu also laughed.

A few minutes later, Cathy came down. She is wearing a red summer dress that went to her knees. The dress is decorated with red diamonds. She tied her long blonde hair in two ponytails with red ribbons.

"Hi, Ryu onii-chan." Cathy said happily. "I'm ready to go now."

Ryu laughed and stood up. "Alright Cathy, we're going." Ryu said. Cathy jumped happily. Ryu looked at Mrs. Carnie, "Thank you for the drink, Mrs. Carnie."

"You're welcome, Ryu." Mrs. Carnie said. "You've helped me a lot. You always spends time with Cathy that now I don't have to find a baby-sitter for Cathy." She laughed. Ryu smiled at her and nodded. They went out of the house and went on their way to the theme park.

* * *

"Miss, what do you want to have for lunch?" A stewardess named Annie asked. "We have chicken rice and fish curry with potatoes."

"Give me fish curry and potatoes and chicken rice for my friend." Meg said. She looked at a sleeping Kyu. It's been two hours since their take off.

The stewardess answered. "Certainly miss." Annie gave Meg the chicken rice and Meg put it on Kyu's table and Annie gave Meg her fish curry and potatoes and she put it on her table.

Annie asked, "Miss, would you like to have orange juice or apple juice?"

Meg answered, "Just give me two orange juices, please."

The stewardess gave Meg two orange juices and went to the front row.

Meanwhile, at the last row, a person couldn't make up his mind.

"Urgh, which one should I choose? Oh, I can't choose!" He yelled, not too loud.

"We'll have two chicken rice and two apple juices." Ms. Kitegiri told the steward. The steward gave them their food and drinks and went off. Ms. Kitegiri looked at Nanami and hissed in a whisper, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Meg, Kyu, Kazuma and Kinta could here you."

"Sorry." Nanami apologized. "But you don't have to worry." He said. "We're disguising ourselves so nobody knows who we are." Nanami said. And, he's right. Nobody knows who they are, their disguises are perfect. Nanami wore a spiky, dark blue hair wig and a bandana. He's wearing a red long sleeves t-shirt under a dark blue short sleeves t-shirt. He's wearing black khakis. Ms. Kitegiri is wearing a curly, red hair wig. She's wearing contact lenses. She wore string white tank top and red skirt that reached her knees.

Ms. Kitegiri sighed. "You're right, but don't do that again." Ms. Kitegiri said. "You can't underestimate Class Q. They're sharp."

"I won't." Mr. Nanami said and they started eating they're food.

They reached New York at 6:00 p.m. After they took their suitcases, Meg spotted her parents. She told her friends, "Guyz, there's my parents." She said, pointing at a man and a woman in they're late 30's. When they reached Meg's parents, Meg hugged them. Then, she introduced her friends.

"Mom, dad, this is Kyu, Kinta and Kazuma." She said, pointing at her friends according to order.

Mrs. Minami said, "Nice to meet you. Meg told us a lot about you."

Mr. Minami said, "Come on, it's late already, let's go home, okay?"

They all nodded, agreeing with what Mr. Minami said. The five of them are very tired after the 7 hours flight.

* * *

**Takari love: Finally finish this chapter...**

**Detective Kyu: Yup...**

**Takari love: Oh yeah, that reminds me, Kyu, what's your last name?**

**Detective Kyu: (thinks for a while) Donnow...('',)**

**Takari love: (fell back anime style, a sweatdropped appeared on forehead) Anyone who knows Kyu's last name, please tell me...I'm desperate to know...('',)**

**LOG OUT**


	14. Library Doesn't Helps

**takari love: I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I'm currently working on another fic; Blossom Sisters Love... **

**Reviews:**

**asteris98: No, no, no...U got me wrong...I do not own Ryu... N besides, I don't really like like Ryu anymore... I'm more interested in Kira and Athrun from GS, Syaoran from CCS and Fakir and Mytho from Princess Tutu right now...Here's the 14th chapter...,**

**takari love: Hope u enjoy it!...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Library Doesn't Helps**

The teenage detectives are at Meg's house in New York. Kazuma and Kinta share a room and Kyu got his own room. Meg also has her own room because… Duh! It's her house. Since Meg, Kyu, Kinta and Kazuma are really tired after the long flight, they decided to sleep. The next day, which is their second day at New York, Kyu woke up early.

'_Hmm, it is just 7:00 a.m. and I can't go back to sleep.'_ Kyu thought. _'I'll just go out for a walk than. I'm sure Mrs. Minami wouldn't mind.'_ Kyu got up from his bed and changed into a green t-shirt and black sweat pants. His room is located on the second floor, the opposite direction from Meg's room which is next to the stairs. When he went downstairs, he heard someone opening the door. He said, "Who's there?"

"Oh, Kyu, did I wake you up?" The person asked.

When Kyu is finally downstairs, he saw the person was his pink haired friend. "Meg, where are you going this early in the morning?" Kyu asked.

"Well, since I'm awake and it's still early, I decided to take a walk." Meg said. Meg is wearing pink tank top and white sweat pants with one pink stripe at both sides. "What are you doing so early?"

"I was awake and couldn't fall back to sleep so I decided to have a little early walk." Kyu explained.

"Want to join me?" Meg asked.

"Sure." Kyu said.

Both of them walked out the door and went outside, right after they wrote a note to Meg's parents of course.

"So, Kyu, what are we going to do today?" Meg asked.

"I don't know." Kyu admitted. "Personally, I want to look for Ryu right away."

"Me too," Meg admitted. "I mean, Ryu lost his memories. What if he doesn't recover them and he forgot all about us?"

"We'll have to work hard to find him than." Kyu said.

Kyu and Meg are walking to where the road led them to. At the opposite side from where they're standing, Meg saw a playground.

Meg said, "Hey, why don't we talk at the playground." She suggested. Since it's early, there's no one else at the park except for Kyu and Meg. They sat on the swing. It was utter silence for 10 minutes when Meg finally spoke.

"Kyu, where do you suggest we start?" Meg asked. "I want to find Ryu as soon as possible."

Kyu looked at Meg, while swinging his swing. "You realized that we have two cases on our hands, right?"

"Yes, I do realize that." Meg answered. "And because of that, I can't wait to get started."

They sat in silence once again until Meg spoke up. "Kyu, I need to ask you something personal." Meg said.

Kyu looked at Meg. "Huh?"

"I-I want to know, if we can't f-find Ryu, what are you going to do?" Meg asked.

Kyu turned his head to see the sun rises. "I don't know, Meg. I don't believe I'm not going to find Ryu. I still have something important to confess to him. And I want to hear his answer."

'_Oh, Kyu.'_ Meg thought. She smiled her friend. "If you want to hear his answer, we'd better return home and get ready to start looking for clues." Meg said, standing up. "We can go to the library to see old newspapers."

Kyu stood up as well. "Alright, Meg lets go."

Meg nodded and they both walked back home.

* * *

"Mom, dad!" Meg called out as she and Kyu entered the house. There was no answer so Meg and Kyu checked in the dining room. There, they saw Kinta, who was half asleep, and Kazuma eating breakfast.

"Hi, guyz, where're my parents?" Meg asked, walking towards the dining table. She sat down on a chair next to Kazuma and Kyu sat next to Kinta.

"Oh, hi Meg," Kazuma, who was spreading cheese spread on his toast, said. "Your parents went to work early."

"Oh," Meg said, pouring herself a cup of tea. She poured a cup for Kyu too.

Kyu took it and drank a bit. Then, he looked at Kinta and said, "We're going to the library soon."

"Huh, what for?" Kinta asked with his mouth full of bread.

"You do remember that the reason we're here is because of Ryu, right?" Kyu said, irritated of Kinta's question.

"Hey, chill Kyu, I'm just joking." Kinta said.

"Well, don't joke about stuff like this." Kyu said. He stood up and said, "I'm taking a shower." He went upstairs.

"Hmm, since when did the care-free Kyu be all serious?" Kinta said.

"Maybe when his heart left him," Meg said.

"What?" Kinta and Kazuma said.

Meg sighed, "It is a figure of speech, guyz."

"Oh…" Kazuma and Kinta said.

"I understand if it was Kinta but Kazuma, you're a smart kid. Why didn't you know what I meant just now?" Meg said as a statement than a question.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean!" Kinta yelled.

Meanwhile, Kazuma said, "I'm a genius in facts and science, Meg, not in feelings."

"Oh yeah," Meg said, giving a nervous laugh.

* * *

2 hours later, after Meg finished cleaning the dishes and all of them had finished showering, separately of course, they went to the library.

Meg was wearing a red tank top with cherry blossom pink mini-skirt. Kyu is wearing a white t-shirt and black pants. Above his white shirt, he wore a red jacket that said U.S.A. Kazuma and Kinta are wearing their usual clothes.

In side the library, they went to the place where they kept old newspapers. They search and search for about three hours when finally, Kazuma said.

"Hey guyz, look at this." Kazuma said, holding a newspaper in his hand.

"What is it, Kazuma?" Meg asked. Meg, Kinta and Kyu gather around Kazuma. They saw the front page of the newspaper. It was entitled, 'An Amazing Young Boy Helped the NYC Police Department Search for the Minister's Daughter.'

It had a photo of Ryu and a little girl with blonde hair.

"Hey, I know that girl." Meg said.

"You mean, you know the minister's daughter!" Kinta, Kazuma and Kyu asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I used to baby-sit her when I live at New York. Her mother knows my mother so she trusted me with Cathy." Meg said.

"But this won't lead us anywhere though." Kyu said.

"Kyu's right," Meg said.

"Than, what do we do now?" Kazuma asked.

"I don't know," Kazuma said. "We've been looking in the library for three hours and still no clues."

Suddenly, Meg got an idea. "Hey guyz, I got the perfect idea."

"What is it?" Kinta asked.

"The reason we can't think properly is because we're to stress out and desperate to find clues." Meg said. "I think it's better if we freshen our mind first."

"How do you propose we do that?" Kazuma asked.

"To the Amusement Park, of course," Meg said, smiling cheerfully.

Meg dragged Kazuma, Kinta and Kyu to the bus stop and they went to the Amusement Park. Without knowing it, at the bus station, there's a cactus that has been spying on them all the time.

If you guessed that it was Mr. Nanami, than you're correct. It was Mr. Nanami. Who else would dress up in a cactus out fit if it none other than our Mr. Nanami?

"Yes, Katagiri, Class Q is heading to the Amusement Park." The cactus said, holding a cell phone. The people that are waiting at the bus stop were freaked out because the cactus could talk and has a cell phone. "Yes, I'm on my way there so I'll pick you up on the way." The cactus closed his cell phone. He looked at all the people that are staring at him and yelled, "What, you never see a talking cactus before!" and Nanami left the building, I mean, bus stop.

* * *

Meg, Kyu, Kinta and Kazuma had spent one hour at the Amusement Park. They have played a lot of things like going on the roller-coaster, going into the haunted house and so on. Now, they decided to eat lunch at the food stall.

Alright guyz, let me place the order." Kyu said. The others agreed so Kyu went on his way to the counter.

"I'll have two chicken burgers, one fish burger and one bolognaise spaghetti please." Kyu said. "I would also like to have 4 sodas."

The waiter at the counter nodded his head and said, "We'll send it to your table in 10 minutes time."

Kyu nodded his head and turned around to go back to his table. But than, he bumped into a little girl with blonde hair. The girl was holding an ice-cream at that moment and because of that accident, her ice cream fell to the ground.

Kyu said to the little girl, "Hey there, I'm sorry for your ice cream. Let me buy you another one," Kyu smiled at the girl.

The girl saw that Kyu looked nice so she agreed. Kyu bought the little girl her ice cream, she thanked Kyu and walked away. _'That girl looks awfully familiar.' He thought._ Kyu smiled and walked back to where Meg, Kinta and Kazuma are sitting.

"Hey Kyu, what took you so long to place an order?" Kinta asked.

"Well, I bumped into a little girl and caused her ice cream to fell to the ground. So, I bought the girl another ice cream." Kyu explained.

"Oh," was all his friends said.

* * *

That blonde, little girl was none other than Cathy. She marched happily towards a bench behind a big oak tree so Kyu and his friends couldn't see it from where they are sitting. Sitting on the bench, is the person that brought the little girl to the Amusement Park.

"Cathy, did you get your ice cream?" The person asked.

"Yeah, I did," Cathy answered. "Where are we going now, Ryu onii-chan?"

* * *

**takari love: So, what do you think about that? Well, I hope you like it... Plz read and review...**

**LOG OUT**


End file.
